Rinnegan
The Rinnegan is the eye of Hagoromo Ohtsutsuki, believed to be the natural progression of the Sharingan. Known for it's distinctive circular pattern, it's most famous user is Hagoromo Ohtsusuki, the Sage of 6 paths, who was the predecessor of modern shinobi. It is believed to be the most exalted of all ocular jutsu, capable of restoring order or bringing total destruction to the world.Naruto Chapter 373, page 3 History The Rinnegan is believed to have been first awakened by Hagoromo Ohtsusuki. He was given birth by Kaguya Ohtsusuki, a female who was believed to have stolen the chakra fruit of the divine tree. With the Rinnegan, Hagoromo brought peace to the world by sealing away the divine tree while it had transformed into the ten tails, and did many travels, preaching ninshu, the shinobi creed.Naruto Chapter 446, page 9 Hagoromo is capable of using any chakra nature, and thus, any kind of jutsu, and also possessed the power of the Uchiha and Senju.Naruto Chapter 375, page 11''Naruto Chapter 510'', page 11 In his later days, he divided the ten tails' chakra into 9 parts, creating the Biju with an Onmyoton-based ability known as Banbutsu sozo of all things. Later, he invoked a sealing jutsu that turned ten tails' physical body into the core of a Chibaku tensei Catastrophic Planetary construction.Naruto Chapter 439, page 8''Naruto Chapter 467'', page 15 Many previous victims of Kaguya's Infinite Moonreader were also sealed into the statue.Naruto Chapter 681, page 14 Although the extraction of the Shinju placed Hagoromo in a death-like state, he survived the sealing, awakening after several months.Naruto Chapter 656, page 9 Finally, he chose between his two children to succeed him in regards to securing the future of the shinobi creed, but this would later cause a war between the two that would later transcend generations.Naruto Chapter 462, pages 12-13 The most profound of this power struggle would perhaps be the battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the latter of whom secretly used the battle as a cover to steal the former's powers, in an attempt to awaken the Rinnegan.Naruto Chapter 510, page 12''Naruto Chapter 671'', page 7 Nearing the end of his life, Madara awakened the Rinnegan, which he used to free the ten tails' body from the moon, and put it to use to culture the stolen dna of Hashirama.Naruto Chapter 606', page 14 Madara then released the victims of the Inifinite Moonreader, under the assumption that he was creating them with Onmyoton.''Naruto Chapter 681, page 14 Later, Madara transferred his eyes to an Amegakure shinobi called Nagato Uzumaki, who was to be manipulated by Obito Uchiha.Naruto Chapter 606, page 13 The purpose of Nagato was to use the Rinnegan's Gedo: Rinne tensei Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth technique to revive Madara, which would then end his own life.Naruto Chapter 453, page 18''Naruto Chapter 559'', page 2 However, Nagato would later betray Obito, thanks to the actions of Naruto Uzumaki. Obito would later transplant one of the Rinnegan, and use it in the shinobi war, rather than revive Madara himself. Madara was instead revived by Kabuto to be used as a pawn as an Edotensei.Naruto Chapter 560, page 2 Eventually however, Obito lost the war, and Madara forced him to revive him,Naruto Chapter 637, page 1 and eventually regained both of his Rinnegan during his battle with the shinobi world. Abilities The Rinnegan is an ocular power that possesses the power of Rinne, which refers to the cycle of Samsara death, and rebirth in Buddhism. The word means "Journeying" in Sanskrit.Samsara - What is Samsara in Buddhism The user of the Rinnegan is believed to be outside of the world of life and death, and their power itself is one which presides over life and death.Naruto Chapter 449, page 1 The Rinnegan allows the user to access somewhat degraded Onmyoton Shadow & light style power that manifests itself as black material, such as dark rods. These rods were instructed to Obito by Madara to be used for 6 paths jutsu.Naruto Chapter 606, page 16 Originally, it was assumed that Madara had used Shadow and Light styles Onmyoton to create the Zetsu, including the black Zetsu.Naruto Chapter 606, page 16 However, it was later clarified that the white Zetsu had been people who were previously under Kaguya Ohtsutsuki's Infinite Moonreader.Naruto Chapter 679, pages 7; The black Zetsu itself was a creation of Kaguya, and led Madara to believe he had created it and the white Zetsu, when he had actually done no such thing.Naruto Chapter 681, page 15 It is suggested that Kaguya had transferred her will into the Shinju as well, as these rods were used to connect itself to Nagato while it was in it's "Gedo statue" state.Naruto Chapter 447, pages 8-9 Similarily, Obito used the chakra rods to connect the statue to Hashirama's living clone, allowing it to manufacture over 100,000 Zetsu.Naruto Chapter 512, pages 8-9''Naruto Chapter 512'', pages 14-15 It was later revealed by Black Zetsu that Kaguya herself was the Shinju.Naruto Chapter 681, pages 9 Ocular jutsu 'Rikudo Pain' 6 paths of Pain The Rikudo Pain technique allows the user to manipulate dead bodies by implanting them with chakra transmitters. Each body is then able to use a specific class of Rinnegan power, and are named accordingly.Naruto Chapter 378, pages 5-6 They are also able to share each others' eyesight, which allows them to attack and defend with the sort of precision seen only in Byakugan users.Naruto Chapter 419, page 1 'Tendo' Deva Path One of the most famous of the ocular powers, Tendo is capable of controlling attractive and repulsive forces. The first of these is called Shinra tensei Almighty Push, which allows the user to push away opposing forces. It can also be used on a significantly larger scale, even capable of flattening an entire village''Naruto Chapter 429'', pages 12-13 , but this also results in a reduction of the user's lifespan.Naruto Chapter 429, page 10 The second, is the attractive force, Bansho tennin Universal Pull that can attract any object towards the user, similar to telekinesis.Naruto Chapter 422, page 12 It can attract more than one object at a time, as well.Naruto Chapter 549, page 9 The third, is the ability to create satellites, called Chibaku tensei Catastrophic Planetary Construction. After sending out a black sphere, the user remotely controls its attractive force to draw parts of the planet upwards, creating a satellite that can trap enemies.Naruto Chapter 439, pages 4-5 It is implied that this technique was used by Hagoromo Ohtsusuki to create the moon.Naruto Chapter 439, page 8 As the Shinju's jinchuriki, as well as possessing both his Rinnegan, Madara can effortlessly create multiple bodies, all significantly larger than the ones Nagato made.Naruto Chapter 676, pages 10-11 They are referred to as meteorites.Naruto Chapter 677, page 2 Shinra Tensei also has cool down period lasting a few seconds, which leaves the Tendo body vulnerable.Naruto Chapter 423, page 5 'Gakido' Preta Path Gakido is an ocular power that allows the user to absorb the chakra of whatever they make contact with, rendering the jutsu ineffective.Naruto Chapter 422, page 3 When used in a 'pain' body, the body is vulnerable to taijutsu and other attacks that do not use chakra.Naruto Chapter 427, pages 13 Gakido may also interfere with the user's own jutsu''Naruto Chapter 588'', page 14, and can be countered by another jutsu that absorbs chakra.Naruto Chapter 656, page 2 'Shurado' Asura Path Shurado is an ocular power that allows the user to transform their body, taking on the appearance of what was referred to as puppet armor by Killer Bee.Naruto Chapter 551, page 6 With this armor, the user has improved durability, sometimes able to survive multiple attacks.Naruto Chapter 423, page 13''Naruto Chapter 424'', page 14 They are also able to attack with various mechanical weapons, such as missiles and blades. Chikushodo Animal Path Chikuoshodo is an ocular power that allows the user to summon anything containing the Gedo's chakra rods, such as animals, and even the other 'Pains'.Naruto Chapter 374, page 1''Naruto Chapter 376'', pages 16-17 It may also play a role in also allowing the user to summon the Shinju itself. 'Jigokudo' Naraka Path Jigokudo is an ocular power that allows the user to summon a mysterious entity that allows them to repair anyone that was injured, such as fellow 'Pain' bodies.Naruto Chapter 430, page 13 Additionally, it can also allow the user to tell whether or not a person is lying.Naruto Chapter 426, pages 3-4 This entity cannot be perceived normally; only someone caught by the technique or using Senjutsu is able to detect it.Naruto Chapter 428, page 3''Naruto Chapter 433'', pages 12 'Ningendo' Human Path Ningendo is an ocular power that allows the user to instantly learn information from a target.Naruto Chapter 428, page 17 However, this results in the target's death.Naruto Chapter 515, page 10 The Ningendo also allows the user to conceal their chakra.Naruto Chapter 428, page 15 Limbo Limbo is an ocular power that allows the user to project an invisible shadow into the world of Limbo, where they can then attack or restrain a person without them detecting it.Naruto Chapter 661, pages 16-17 With Limbo: Hengoku, they can project an attack over a wider range.Naruto Chapter 659, page 12 Limbo is a highly specialized jutsu, only perceptible to an enemy who has awakened the Senjutsu of 6 paths, or the Rinnegan itself.Naruto Chapter 673, page 6 Originally, Madara Uchiha used one shadow, but was later able to use as much as 4 when he gained his second Rinnegan.Naruto Chapter 676, pages 8 Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth The Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth technique allows the user to revive a number of dead individuals, restoring their bodies. However, this technique is sacrificial, as it kills the user.Naruto Chapter 656, page 12 It summons the mysterious entity used by the Jigokudo, who is seemingly referred to as the Gedo by Nagato.Naruto Chapter 449, page 2 Space Swapping Ability With his Rinnegan, Sasuke Uchiha can teleport himself and objects. The mechanics of this jutsu was explained as swapping spaces.Naruto Chapter 673, page 2''Naruto Chapter 681'', page 3 He can apply this ability to switch the places of objects and himself, and even make them collide.Naruto Chapter 673, page 8 Sasuke has used this ability to transfer people towards himself to be attacked, such as Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ohtsutsuki.Naruto Chapter 674, page 12-13''Naruto Chapter 682'', page 9 This ability has a fairly small effective range, and if something moves out of Sasuke's range, he's no longer able to modify it's position.Naruto Chapter 674, page 14 To improve his range, he can also switch positions with an object.Naruto Chapter 685, page 17 This power also needs time to recuperate.Naruto Chapter 674, page 12-13''Naruto Chapter 686'', page 14 A similar ability is used by Kaguya Ohtsutsuki, who instead as used it to instantly transfer objects into separate dimensions.Naruto Chapter 449, page 2 Originally, Kakashi Hatake assumed she had been rewriting the environment, like a genjutsu.Naruto Chapter 682, page 14 However, it was earlier suggested by the absence of Kaguya's chakra that she had moved to a different dimension.Naruto Chapter 680, page 10 Black Zetsu later confirmed that Kaguya does indeed have the power to instantly shift between dimensions, and that there are 6 dimensions.Naruto Chapter 685, page 7 This technique uses a significant amount of chakra, and Kaguya must enter the root time-space in order to recuperate.Naruto Chapter 674, page 12-13''Naruto Chapter 687'', page 1 Time-Space jutsu In addition to her space-swapping jutsu, whose effects are immediate, Kaguya also uses a time-space jutsu that creates gateways through which she can explicitly transfer objects into another dimension. She's used this ability to escape her enemies several times, as well as hide herself when using the environment as a weapon.Naruto Chapter 683, page 3 She's also used this ability to send away Sasuke Uchiha.Naruto Chapter 682, page 17 With Kamui, the ocular power of his Mangekyo Sharingan, Obito was able to enter into Kaguya's root time-space by resonating it at the same time she used her jutsu.Naruto Chapter 684, page 16 This required an enormous amount of chakra, as the time-space of users are not actually connected unless they share certain characteristics and circumstances.Naruto Chapter 685, page 15''Naruto Chapter 597'', page 6 Users -Kaguya Ohtsutsuki -Hagoromo Ohtsusuki -Madara Uchiha -Sasuke Uchiha Former Users -Nagato Uzumaki -Obito Uchiha References